Entre Amigos
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt es el unico chico gay-declarado-de Ohio y Blaine es el tipico chico popular "enamorado" de su novia, ellos son mejores amigos pero ni los mejores amigos terminan en la cama varias veces ¿Verdad?. Smut, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: _Hola Klainers! bueno les traigo este fic que se me ocurrio viendo un cortometraje Gay bueno en realidad no lo vi xDD solo lei el nombre y se me ocurrio esta idea! :D espero les guste _

**Resumen: **

_Kurt es el unico chico gay-declarado-de Ohio y Blaine es el tipico chico popular "enamorado" de su novia, ellos dos son muy amigos y para que estan los amigos? si no para apoyarte, pero los amigos no terminan en la cama varias veces pero alguien tiene que terminar enamorado ¿Cual de los dos sera el primero en quedar perdidamente enamorado del otro?_

* * *

-¿Te gusta?-el otro chico solo pudo asentir, no podía con tanto placer que le daba el otro, Kurt lamio la polla del moreno torturándolo, Blaine levanto las caderas para hacerle saber al castaño que era lo que queria y no se estuviera con juegos. Kurt entendió perfectamente el mensaje pero no dejo de torturar al chico, Blaine al no soportar mas agarro a kurt de la cintura y lo sentó arriba de el quedando cada una de sus piernas largas a cada lado de su cintura.

-¿Acaso te gusta torturarme porcelana?-blaine agarro de las nalgas a kurt y lo elevo un poco para después dejarlo caer sobre su miembro, el castaño gimió y se agarro de los brazos del moreno, dejando marcas de sus uñas, Blaine sin dejar que su castaño se acostumbrara se empezó a mover dentro de Kurt sintiendo lo estrecho que estaba por no prepararlo bien.

-mier-mierda….se un poco ahh….mas suave idi-idiota- Kurt gemía sin control, Blaine rio un poco al ver que kurt no podia ni hablar por la excitación y el placer, el dolor se había ido ya y había llegado el placer, el chico tiro a Blaine a la cama y antes de que este reclamara lo monto.

-Creo que es mi turno-dijo Blaine sonriendo con lujuriosa, Kurt al ver eso se mordió el labio callando sus gemidos, Blaine giro a kurt dejándolo debajo de el, lo penetro una vez más sintiendo lo extrecho que era Kurt y eso le encantaba.

-mas...mierda ¡Blaine!-gimió kurt al sentir como Blaine lo agarraba del trasero y lo cargaba haciendo las envestidas aun mas rapidas y salvajes, el moreno salía y entraba con mayor rapidez, kurt gemia sin control y acariciaba la espalda de Blaine o mejor dicho aferraba sus uñas haciéndole marcas rojas, Blaine gruño al sentir como era devorado su cuello, pronto se vendría si kurt seguía haciendo eso.

-Me…..vengo…..ahh-gimio Blaine al sentir las paredes de kurt apretando deliciosamente su miembro, kurt gimio y se corrió entre los dos y Blaine dentro del castaño, salió de el y kurt gruño al no sentir mas al moreno-Estuvo increíble-dijo despues de regular su respiración, tapo a kurt como si alguien mas estuviera con ellos, lo acerco aun mas a su cuerpo sintiendo como el cuerpo del castaño se tensaba-Kurt….-el castaño lo miro con algo de duda-¿Seguimos siendo amigos? _"O algo mas, por favor di que somos mas que amigos"-_lo ultimo lo pensó, Blaine miro los hermosos ojos azules de kurt y este solo pudo decir lo que no queria oir el moreno.

-Si, Blaine seguimos siendo amigos-sonrio pegándose aun mas a Blaine, el moreno asintió y pestaño un poco alejando las lagrimas que querían salir. Kurt enseguida que dijo eso borro la sonrisa en su rostro, no queria a Blaine como amigo lo queria como algo mas pero como decirle eso al chico que te quito la virginidad y que tiene novia además de que la ama, kurt se abrazo aun mas a Blaine tratando de que el chico sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo pero no podia, tenia que hacerse a la idea de que Blaine no le pertenecía y que solo eran amigos.

7 Meses Antes:

-Kurt te presento a mi novia Quinn Fabray-Blaine señalo a una chica rubia de ojos color verdes, la chica era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, kurt sonrio con algo de falsedad y estiro su mano para ser amable aunque en el fondo queria matar a esa rubia.

-Encantado, Kurt Hummel-dijo sonriendo y obvio noto la sonrisa falsa de Quinn y ahi empezo a todo...

* * *

_Bueno eso fue todo antes que nada no tengo nada en contra de Quinn xDD es mas la amo! pero tenia que poner a alguien de villana y bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ es mi primer Smut o Lemon Klaine :D en el siguiente capitulo se hablara de como empezo y todo eso ^^ _

_Un review no hace mal :D _

**Les dejo mi Twitter para que me sigan ^^ DkGleek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! no pense que tuviera tantos reviews este fic! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo y quiera pedirles de favor que si pasaban a mi nuevo fic "Same Love" esta terminado y lo hice pensando en el dia mundial contra la homofobia espero se pasen y lo lean ^^ **

**Bueno antes de que lean quiero agradecer a los que comentarios: Marierux, RosieCbh, Ilsse, darckel, Adriana11, GoodLuckBlackCat, Gabriela C, CarlaHummel, Candy Criss y Klaine Anderson Hummel, Gracias por sus reviews hace que siga con este fic :D**

* * *

-Dime que eso lo de Quinn y Blaine es mentira-dijo Rachel agarrando del brazo a Kurt y llevándolo algo lejos para que asi pudieran hablar mejor y nadie los escuchara.

-¿Qué tienen Quinn y Blaine?-pregunto algo confundido mirando a la morena, la chica solo suspiro.

-De que son novios-kurt solo asintió algo indiferente-Pero yo pensé que Blaine era gay-dijo en un susurro para no ser escuchada. Blaine Anderson era como cualquier chico popular pero a la vez diferente, era un chico inteligente, era Coreback en el equipo de futbol, un chico muy guapo y era deseado por todas las chicas y algunos chicos pero a la vez era amable y no le importaba si era popular el era buena persona con todos y mas con Kurt, su mejor amigo, antes de conocer al moreno siempre era molestado y le aventaban Slushies pero ahora ya no lo hacían gracias a Blaine.

-Blaine no es gay-dijo kurt sonriendo levemente tratando de convencer a la chica y a el mismo, alguien como Blaine-un chico popular y guapo-jamas se fijara en el además eran mejores amigos y no queria arruinar su amistad por eso.

-Kurt seamos sinceros ¿Qué chico heterosexual le gusta el color rosa, los musicales y las canciones de chicas? ¡A ninguno!-dijo alzando las manos como si explicara que el fin del mundo llegaría pronto, kurt solo suspiro algo frustrado pero rio un poco al ver las acciones de su amiga.

-Mira a Blaine también le gusta el futbol, practica boxeo y otras cosas que a cualquier chico hetero le gusta, Rachel Blaine es hetero además si fuera gay sabes que yo ya hubiera tenido aunque sea una oportunidad con el desde hace tiempo-rachel asintió y suspiro algo triste, sabia perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía por el moreno pero no podia decir nada y le enojo saber que Blaine salia con Quinn, la chica que le intento quitar a su novio varias veces y ahora se le quito a Kurt (Aunque Blaine no era novio de Kurt pero ustedes entienden)

-Kurt te he estado buscando-Blaine entro por la puerta del aula donde estaban hablando kurt y rachel, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en la cara al ver al castaño pero despues noto la presencia de la chica y le sonrio-Quinn y yo tomaremos un café no se si quieres venir con nosotros-dijo Blaine sonriéndole a kurt ignorando olímpicamente a Rachel.

-Creo que me voy con Finn, nos vemos luego Kurt-rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla a kurt y salió algo enojada, Blaine solo se despidió con la mano y puso toda su atención en el castaño esperando su respuesta.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea Blaine, Quinn es tu novia y no quiero incomodar-empezó a explicar Kurt tratando de convencer al moreno pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Tu nunca incomodas kurt-dijo Blaine sonriendo y acariciando el hombro del castaño, kurt sonrio y se sonrojo-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-sonrio dulcemente acercándose al chico, kurt noto lo que trataba hacer Blaine y no hizo nada para impedirlo, estaban a unos escasos centímetros y sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse por primera vez hasta que alguien los saco de su burbuja.

-Aquí están chicos-la porrista rubia, sonrio con falsedad y tomo del brazo a Blaine separándolo de kurt y lo beso en los labios bajo la mirada de kurt, el castaño se lamento una vez mas al pensar que Blaine y el podrían tener algo pero Quinn se lo dejo bien en claro que no.

* * *

-Perdona estoy buscando este disco es que es para una amiga-kurt despues salir de ese incomodo momento con Quinn y Blaine fue hacia la tienda de discos para comprar el disco que Santana le encargo ya que la latina no podia ir ya que tenia una cita con Brittany y kurt lo que menos queria ahora era pasar tiempo con la pareja popular, tenia que olvidarse de Blaine y parece que el destino le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Es este?-el chico de la tienda le dio el disco y kurt alzo la mirada para darle las gracias pero se quedo sin habla al ver al chico rubio y guapo que estaba enfrente de el.

-Kurt Hummel-se presento sonriendo dejando el disco de lado, el rubio rio un poco y le devolvió el gesto.

-Adam Crawford-dijo sonriendo y con ese acento británico.

Tal vez jamás tendría oportunidad con Blaine pero podría intentar con ese lindo británico.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic! :D espero les haya gustado el capitulo hoo si Adam ha aparecido! Y no le dejara el camino sencillo a Blaine :33 **

**Y si quieren maldecirme, matarme o cualquier otra cosa háganlo por mi Twitter DkGleek xDD **

**Les dejo un Adelanto como regalo:**

_-Esto no significa que sea gay…mierda este cinturón no se quita-blaine casi arranco los pantalones de kurt al sentirse tan necesitado._

_-Claro que no…..solo somos dos amigos que quieren diversión y ya-dijo kurt con la respiración algo acelerada y sonriendo al ver el bulto en los pantalones de Blaine._

_-Si, solo somos dos amigos que quieren diversión-blaine sonrió y beso apasionadamente los dulce labios de kurt._

**Y eso fue el adelanto del siguiente capitulo! :D espero les haya gustado y tardare un poco ;D **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**PD: Si este capitulo tiene mas de 5 reviews lo actualizo mañana u hoy mismo! :D Los reto Klainers**


	3. Chapter 3

**No puedo creer que en vez de tener 5 reviews tenga 13! Gracias Klainers me hacen muy feliz sus reviews (ya se escribir bien reviews xDD) pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 :D espeor les guste **

**Advertencia este capitulo contiene un poco de Lemon o Smut como le digan xDD**

* * *

Ya habia pasado mas de una semana desde que Quinn y Blaine eran novios y desde que Kurt "salía" con Adam, bueno en realidad solo habían tenido unas citas y ya pero nada importante, el castaño había descubierto que Adam era lindo, caballeroso y atento con el, lo cual hacia que le recordara a Blaine y lo que mas quería ahora es olvidarlo. Ese día Rachel había organizado una fiesta ya que sus padres saldrían de viaje y dejarían la casa sola, obvio todos del Glee Club iban a ir ya que Puck iba a llevar alcohol y cierta rubia estaba ideando un plan para separar a su novio del castaño.

-¿Y porque no lo seduces?-dijo santana como si fuera lo mas obvio, brittany que estaba al lado de Santana asintió.

-No soy como … ciertas personas, además que tal si quiere llegar al final-dijo Quinn cruzando las piernas, Santana solo la miro mal por lo que dijo, Brittany puso su cabeza en el hombro de la latina sin importarle realmente la plática que tenían sus dos amigas.

-Si quiere llegar al final "lo cual dudo" dile que te duele la cabeza o yo que se pero eso si Quinn tenlo en mente si quieres que Blaine coma de tu mano tienes que hacer que te desee-Santana saliendo del salón junto a Brittany dejando a Quinn pensando en lo que le dijo.

* * *

Blaine y Quinn estaban en la habitación de la rubia, la chica estaba a sentada arriba del moreno y este la abrazaba por la cintura, se estaban besando, la chica metió su mano en la camisa metió su mano en la camisa de Blaine sonriendo al ver sentir como el chico se ponía algo nervioso.

-Espera Quinn…..estamos en la casa de tus padres….Quinn-Blaine se separo de la chica, Quinn bufo molesta al ver la actitud de su novio.

-¿Qué te pasa Blaine? Siempre cuando quiero darte un beso en la escuela o en la calle siempre me dices "Alguien nos puede ver" No importa si nos ven, no es como si fuera un chico o tu una chica-dijo Quinn tomando las manos de su novio y besándolo de nuevo, Blaine no le correspondió el beso y eso le hizo enojar a la chica-Blaine ¡Acaso no te gusto! Sabes que Blaine me canse, cuando estés listo para que te vean conmigo me avisas-dijo Quinn enojada y llendo hacia la puerta abriéndola para que saliera Blaine de su casa, el moreno suspiro y recogió su mochila.

-No es eso Quinn pero es mejor darnos un tiempo-dijo besando la frente de la chica y saliendo dejando a la chica enojada y frustrada. Tenía que idear otro plan.

* * *

-¿Enserio se dieron un tiempo?-pregunto kurt algo confundido pero ocultando su felicidad, tomo un poco de su trago que hace unos momentos Puck le había entregado sin ver lo que contenía estaba mas atento a lo que decía a Blaine que a su bebida.

-Si bueno seguro maña regresamos pero no se, apenas llevábamos una semana de novios y ya nos "separamos" no sé si esto funcionara-dijo Blaine tomando lo mismo que kurt, el castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no mejor dejas de pensar en eso y diviértete conmigo-dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la pista de baile donde casi todo el Glee Club estaban bailando y por otro lado Puck sonreía con algo de maldad al ver a los chicos bailando algo pegaditos.

-"Me debes una Santana"-pensó yendo hacia Lauren.

* * *

Kurt estaba entre el cuerpo caliente de Blaine y entre la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, el castaño gimio al sentir el miembro de Blaine rozar el suyo, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal pero ya llevaba tiempo queriendo eso asi que siguió besando al moreno, Blaine se separo de kurt y sonrio al ver como el castaño estaba a merced de el.

-Blaine cama-apenas pudo decir kurt por la excitación, Blaine asintió y tomo a kurt de la cintura guiándolo hacia la cama y lo acosto.

-Esto no significa que sea gay…mierda este cinturón no se quita-blaine casi arranco los pantalones de kurt al sentirse tan necesitado, el castaño negó con la cabeza pero se sintio algo triste por las palabras de su "amigo.

-Claro que no…..solo somos dos amigos que quieren diversión y ya-dijo kurt con la respiración algo acelerada y sonriendo al ver el bulto en los pantalones de Blaine, le abrio los pantalones y metió su mano acariciando el miembro duro del chico

-Si, solo somos dos amigos que quieren diversión-blaine sonrió y beso apasionadamente los dulces labios de kurt, gimió entre los labios rosados de kurt pero no se separo ni un instante.

Blaine desvistió a kurt y este hizo lo mismo con el moreno, acaricio el pecho moreno de Blaine hasta bajar hasta su miembro y acariciarlo sin pudor alguno, sonrio al ver la cara de placer que hacia Blaine.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto kurt con un toque de inocencia, Blaine había jurado que en ese momento se correría pero no podía defraudar a su castaño asi que solo asintió tontamente. No importaba que ellos estuvieran en un cuarto lleno de peluches y cosas rosas, tampoco les importaba que casi todo el Glee Club estuviera en el sótano y los pudieran escuchar, solo importaban ellos y nadie mas pero no todo es color de rosa, abajo estaba cierta rubia buscando a cierto moreno que estaba disfrutando de la perfecta boca del castaño.

* * *

**No me maten por dejarlo asi! DD: es que es algo tarde y tengo que ir a dormir xDD ok no es que quise dejarlo asi para darle sabor a la historia jejejeje **

**Una vez mas gracias por sus Reviews espero recibir igual con este capitulo :D Los reto Klainer! naah mentira xDD**

**Les dejo mi Twitter DkGleek por si tienen algunas pregunta sobre este fic o algo asi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno espero les guste el capitulo :D**

**Creo que todos los domingos actualizare este fic que dicen?! ¿estan de acuerdo?**

* * *

-"Tranquilo, todo estara bien, solo…recuerda lo que le diras y ya. Lo que paso ayer fue un error y nada mas, no significo nada para mi ¡Mierda! Claro que significo algo para mi, lo amo pero el es hetero ¿Por qué casi todos los chicos que me gustan tienen que ser Hetero?"-kurt cerro su casillero enojado y puso su frente en el pero despues se arrepintió por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia, ese dia había amanecido con ojeras, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y como olvidarlo, un brazo agarrándolo de la cintura además de algo restregándose en su trasero.

Cuando despertó ese día pensó que todo había sido un hermoso y lindo sueño pero al sentir algo duro en su trasero bajo de su nube. 1 Había amanecido con el chico de sus sueños 2 Ese chico le había quitado su virginidad y 3 ¡Ese chico era su mejor amigo! Como rayos iba a hablarle y tratarlo sin recordar lo que sucedió esa noche.

-Hola Kurt-y hablando del rey de roma, Blaine tenia la misma sonrisa de siempre al mirar a kurt pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que kurt no noto, el castaño suspiro ya se le había olvidado todo lo que practico frente al espejo- Kurt yo…..-

-Hey Kurt-los dos chicos voltearon hacia el rubio que se acercaba a kurt y le daba un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, Blaine vio todo eso con algo de celos y mas al ver como el chico pasaba su brazo por la cintura del castaño y este no lo alejaba.

-¿Qué decias Blaine?-dijo algo nervioso, Blaine miro a kurt y negó con la cabeza y volvió a su sonrisa de antes.

-Es que te iba a preguntar que paso ayer, ya que no me acuerdo de nada-miro su bolso como si fuera lo mas interesante y sonrió, kurt negó con la cabeza sorprendido y algo triste-Genial, que bueno que no hice nada loco jeje mejor te dejo solo con tu _novio_-se fue sin dejar que Kurt hablara, Blaine al girar su sonrisa se desvaneció y sentía como sus ojo se llenaban de lagrimas, en realidad no iba a decirle eso a Kurt pero al ver como ese chico lo tomaba de la cintura hizo que cambiara de opinión.

-"Parece que lo que paso anoche no significo nada para ti Kurt, entonces tampoco significo nada para mi"-penso al ver a la chica rubia que podría hacer que olvidara todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se acerco a la chica y la beso en lo labios, al principio la chica se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?-pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa fingida, la chica asintió feliz y volvió a besarlo.

-"Que empiece el plan" Blaine te tengo que decir algo importante-dijo Quinn separándose de Blaine y mirándolo a los ojos, Blaine miro confundido a la chica pero no dijo nada.

* * *

-Bueno el tema de hoy es….. ¡Amor! Se que algunos no estarán conformes con el tema pero este tema también es para cantarles a ese amor no correspondido, que creen que jamás se hara posible asi que chicos tienen para hoy para escoger la canción y mañana pasar y cantarla-dijo Mr. Shue con su sonrisa, Blaine miro a Kurt y el castaño lo miro a el y vio la sonrisa triste que le mandaba antes de ser besado por Quinn.

-"Tengo la canción perfecto"-suspiro Kurt para después salir del aula seguido por Rachel y Mercedes.

* * *

**Creen que llegamos a los 35 reviews con este capitulo o mas?! Los reto! xDD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y un Adelanto:**

_-Tal vez no podemos ser pareja pero podemos...ser amigos con derecho, si eso quieres Kurt, eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Blaine tratando de retener algunas lagrimas, Kurt trago duro y asintio, Blaine no pudo mas y beso los dulces labios de Kurt._

**Y tambien que me sigan a mi Twitter DkGleek para que sepan de mis fics :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui estoy de nuevo! Antes del Domingo :D Gracias por todos sus Reviews eso hace que continue pronto el fic asi que dejen mas xD (seria genial llegar a los 45 reviews *-*)**

**Mañana actualizare Twins-Gemelos y New York Minute :D **

**Espero les guste el capitulo, hoy estuve muy triste y algo deprimida (me siento solita u_u alguien que me haga compañía ) pero aqui esta el capitulo espero les guste! :D**

***La cancion es Hopelessly Devoted To You**

***Mi Twitter es DkGleek :D y mi facebook -Karla Hummel Kiryuu- para que podamos platicar :D**

* * *

-Bueno Blaine comienza con tu presentación-los demás del coro miraron al moreno, el cual se subió al escenario, le dio una mirada a los músicos y empezó a sonar la música, miro a Kurt.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken__  
__My eyes are not the first to cry__  
__I'm not the first to know there's__  
__Just no getting over you_

-Quinn miro a Blaine y vio como este miraba a Kurt, le dio celos ya que Blaine jamás la había mirado asi, el moreno siempre le daba miradas de amor a Kurt pero siempre se hacia el tonto cuando ella le preguntaba, "Esto no se quedara asi"-

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing__  
__To sit around and wait for you__  
__But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do__  
__I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

-Kurt bajo la mirada y cerro los puños, no podría ilusionarse pensando que Blaine sentía lo mismo que el, Blaine seguro le dedicaba esa canción a su novia Quinn, suspiro alejando las lagrimas que querían salir-

_But now there's nowhere to hide__  
__Since you pushed my love aside__  
__I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you__  
__Hopelessly devoted to you__  
__Hopelessly devoted to you_

-Blaine no se dio cuenta que varias lagrimas empezaron por descender por su mejilla, el chico cantaba con el corazón y casi todos pensaban que esa canción se la dedicaba a Quinn pero se la dedicaba a una persona que solo ocuparía su corazón, a esa persona que cuando la vio se enamoro profundamente pero por cobarde no dijo la verdad-

_My head is saying fool forget him__  
__My heart is saying don't let go__  
__Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do__  
__I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

-Rachel veía como su amigo trataba de retener las lagrimas y a Blaine dejándose llevar por la canción, era obvio que no se la dedicaba a Quinn, se la dedicaba a Kurt "¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que se aman? Parece que tengo que hacerlo todo yo"-

_But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

-Wow Blaine eso fue genial-todos aplaudieron enseguida que Blaine acabo de cantar la canción, Blaine asintió y bajo del escenario, se seco las pocas lagrimas que todavía seguían en sus mejillas y miro a Kurt el cual estaba con la mirada en sus zapatos.

* * *

-¡Kurt espera!-Blaine salió corriendo detrás del castaño, Kurt se detuvo al escuchar la voz del moreno pero no se volteo, el castaño había salido corriendo despues de que Mercedes terminara de cantar, todos se habían ido ya bueno menos Quinn, ella había sido arrastrada por Mercedes y Rachel, quedando los dos solos pero el castaño escapo.

-¿Qué quieres Blaine?-pregunto volteándose con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-

-La canción que cante es para..-

-Es para Quinn lo se no tienes que restregármelo en la cara-dijo Kurt interrumpiendo al moreno, Blaine negó y lo agarro del brazo y lo metió al baño de chicas junto a el.

-Primero dejame hablar-dijo despues de que Kurt dejara de querer soltarse, el castaño suspiro y asintió-Se que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, he jugado con tus sentimientos y tal vez piensas que a Quinn la amo pero no es cierto-Kurt cruzo los brazos y se mordió el labio negándose a llorar ahí mismo-A quien amo realmente es a ti-dijo esto y beso los dulces labios de Kurt, el castaño se quedo quieto pensando que todo eso era un sueño nada mas pero al sentir la lengua de Blaine en su labio lo hizo despertar, el beso estaba cargado de deseo y amor, lo que uno sentía por el otro.

-¿Y porque estas con Quinn?-pregunto con pequeños sollozos, Blaine suspiro y se separo del castaño, Kurt ya extrañaba el calor de los brazos del otro-¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti-

-Como dices eso Kurt, eres perfecto, por favor no pienses que no eres suficiente para mi ya que el que no es suficiente para ti soy yo-Blaine tomo de las mejillas al castaño besándolo de nuevo-Kurt me encantaría ser tu novio, es lo que mas deseo pero no podemos, no puedo decirte todavía pero quisiera que aceptaras algo-

-¿Qué es?-el castaño se preocupo aun mas al ver como el chico se ponía nervioso.

Tal vez no podemos ser pareja pero podemos...ser amigos con derecho, si eso quieres Kurt. ¿Aceptas Kurt?-pregunto Blaine tratando de retener algunas lagrimas, Kurt trago duro y asintio, Blaine no pudo mas y beso los dulces labios de Kurt.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y vuelvo a repetir xDD mi Twitter es DkGleek y mi facebook es Karla Hummel Kiryuu**

**El siguiente capitulo no se cuando lo subire, depende de mi estado de animo :) **

**Bueno luego nos leemos ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como dije solo actualizare los domingos ^^ bueno aqui el capitulo 6 espero les guste :D**

***Ya se como terminara la historia no se cuantos capitulos tomara pero sera genial el final! **

* * *

_"Y esa fue la ultima Cancion del especial de Grease, "Hopelessly Devoted To You" y bueno seguimos con-_

-Solo fue un sueño-Blaine aventó la almohada al piso de su recamara, no recordaba realmente que había pasado el dia anterior, es mas no le importaba recordar, suspiro algo cansado y se quito los audífonos dejándolos aun lado, se tenia que preparar para un dia mas, no sabia realmente que cantar ese dia pero no le importaba mucho realmente. Bajo a la cocina donde vio a su madre cocinarle el desayuno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sento en su lugar correspondiente.

-Parece que no dormiste bien-la madre de Blaine le paso su desayuno y se sento en frente de su hijo.

-No me gusta lo que estoy haciendo, estoy hiriendo los sentimientos de dos personas importantes para mi-Blaine miro a su madre con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, la mujer asintió sintiendo el dolor de su hijo y tomo su mano.

-Cariño, si dices la verdad tu padre no reaccionara bien, ahora que estas con Quinn el ha estado de buen humor, por favor Blaine no lo eches a perder, piensa en la felicidad de tu padre- "¿Y quién piensa en la mía?" Blaine miro a su madre salir de la cocina dejándolo solo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

No quería ser otra persona, no le gustaba mentir a los demás pero no quería ver a su padre indiferente como si no tuviera otro hijo, eso ya había pasado una vez y no quería que se volviera a repetir.

* * *

-Hola-Blaine giro un poco su cabeza y vio la sonrisa brillante de su novia, le devolvió el gesto pero con menos entusiasmo. Quinn se dio cuenta en seguida del humor de Blaine pero no dijo nada, no estaba de humor ese dia para pelear con su "novio" sintio una mirada sobre ellos y se giro encontrándose con la mirada del castaño, sonrio de lado y beso en los labios a Blaine, si queria ser popular tenia que tener a Blaine comiendo de su mano y Kurt se metia en sus planes.

El castaño miro esa escena con algo de celos y tristeza pero suspiro y saco su mejor cara de Bitch.

-Hola-Blaine y Quinn se separaron, la rubia con el ceño fruncido y Blaine sonrio al ver al castaño olvidándose de la rubia-perdon por interrumpirlos me voy por Rachel, los veo en el Glee Club y antes de que se me olvide Quinn, dile a la entrenadora que acepto entrar a las animadoras-despues de decir eso se fue dejando con los brazos cruzados y algo enojada a Quinn y a Blaine…. bueno el solo le importaba mirarle el trasero a Kurt.

* * *

-Denle la Bienvenida al nuevo integrante de las Cheerios, Lady Porcelana Hummel-Santana presento a Kurt el cual estaba sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies, algunos chicos aplaudieron algo confundidos pero despues al ver a Kurt con ese traje rojo que le quedaba de maravilla hasta se pararon a aplaudir, Rachel y Mercedes aplaudieron encantadas al ver a _su chico_ vestido de Cheerio, Kurt llevaba el pantalón rojo algo pegado a sus piernas y trasero, se le veía muy bien ese pantalón rojo y ni se diga de la playera roja con letras grandes.

Blaine miro a Kurt de pies a cabeza y cuando el castaño se dio vuelta sintió que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, se sonrojo y cerró sus piernas para que nadie viera su creciente erección.

-"Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé"-Kurt miro a Blaine y le sonrio causando que bajara la mirada algo sonrojado y esto lo vio cierta rubia llamada Quinn.

* * *

**Perdon por dejarlo asi pero tengo otros fics que actualizar xDD **

**Les dejo mi Twitter: DkGleek y mi Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu donde pueden preguntarme sobre el fic o conocerme mas :D**

**En el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán mejor! *-* saben a lo que me refiero xD**

***Diganme como se podria llamar los papas de Blaine :D me ayudarían mucho ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Perdon por no actualizar en verdad lo siento! D: Les traigo el otro capitulo es corto ya que me ando muriendo de sueño =.= pero de todos modos aqui :D! **

**Antes que nada Gracias a sus Review! espero que este capitulo tambien tenga mas :) y espero no me maten! D:**

GoodLuckBlackCat: Sipi solo fue la imaginacion de Blaine xD

Candy Criss: ¿Quieres celos? Porque habra celos! :D

monsetziita: Jajajaja ame tu comentario! *-*

Gracias una vez mas por sus Reviews! :D

* * *

-Estuviste excelente Kurt-Blaine miro la practica de las Cheerios y tenia que admitir que Kurt destacaba, no le importaba si su novia estuviera ahí además ¿quien estaría atento cuando tenia en frente a Kurt moviendo las caderas de ese modo?

-Gracias Blaine-contesto algo sonrojado y cansado estuvieron hablando un rato entre risas y algún sonrojo por parte de Kurt y todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Quinn Fabray.

-Hola chicos-la rubia se acerco a Blaine y lo beso apasionadamente, Kurt solo pudo mirar a otro lado sin saber que hacer.

-Quinn cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes llegar asi y besarme-dijo algo enojado mirando a la chica la cual solo alzo los hombros, Rachel que estaba en las gradas se dirigió hacia los tres, le dio una sonrisa a Kurt y se colgó del brazo del castaño.

-Yo..yo mejor me voy los dejo-Kurt se fue hacia los vestidores dejando a la pareja, Blaine fue detrás de el y Quinn queria replicar pero la entrenadora la llamo de nuevo asi que no pudo hacerlo.

Blaine entro a los vestidores y vio que no había nadie, siguió caminando hasta que vio lo que buscaba, ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que Kurt Hummel sin camisa, su piel blanca, su cintura y todo lo que le encantaba a Blaine, Kurt al sentir una mirada encima de el dirigió su mirada asi aquel lugar y se encontró con los ojos avellanas de Blaine.

-¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces?-se tapo como pudo, lo hacia sentir nervioso la mirada del moreno, Blaine lo miraba como si se lo fuera a comer.

-Ya no puedo mas-se acerco lentamente a Kurt y lo tomo de la cintura, Kurt apenas y pudo reaccionar y lo único que salió por sus labios fue un gemido al sentir la lengua de Blaine en su boca, el moreno besaba apasionadamente al castaño, devorándolo y saboreando lo que una vez fue suyo-Lo siento-dijo despues de separarse lentamente de Kurt.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto todavía en trance

-Yo….estoy confundido Kurt-solo pudo decir eso, no estaba confundido solo era una de las tantas mentiras que salió de su boca, Kurt lo miro a los ojos todavía sin creer lo que pasaba.

-¿Confundido?-Blaine miro a todos lados comprobando que nadie los viera y lo tomo de la mano, antes de que Kurt replicara este fue encerrado junto al moreno en el armario del conserje-¿Qué haces Blaine?-Kurt miro a Blaine como le echaba seguro a la puerta y se ponía algo nervioso.

-Kurt me gustas pero no soy gay, no se que me pasa contigo, hace tiempo he tenido estos sentimientos y verte asi hace que no pueda dejarlos de lado-antes de que Kurt pudiera emitir aunque sea una palabra Blaine ya estaba sobre el besándolo de forma apasionadamente, Kurt gimio entre el beso y sintio los calidos labios de Blaine sobre su cuello, succiono dejando una marca rojiza donde todos la podia ver, asi nadie se acercaría a lo que era suyo.

Blaine acorralo a Kurt entre la pared y su cuerpo, el moreno sintio la erección de Kurt y sonrio siguiendo besando a Kurt, el también estaba dura de tan solo escuchar tan magníficos sonidos que salian de la boca de Kurt.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí-dijo de pronto Blaine con la respiración acelerada y algo sonrojado, Kurt asintió sin saber como reaccionar-Cámbiate iremos a mi casa-Kurt no supo porque pero le hizo caso a Blaine enseguida, tal vez fue el tono de orden que hizo que Kurt perdiera la razón.

No sabían que estaban haciendo pero les encantaba, ese dia lo hicieron y cuando estuvieron satisfechos no se confesaron lo que realmente sentían si no que se sintieron usados, heridos, al pensar que el otro diría que fue un error pero pasaron dos días sin hablarse o mirarse y sin medirlo otra vez, terminaron en la cama, enrollados entre las sabanas y gimiendo de placer.

Pero por mas que lo hacían sentían que solo era Sexo y ellos querían algo mas, Blaine por un lado se sintio feliz de ser el primero de Kurt, de ser el primer chico que lo besa, el primer chico que lo escucha gemir y pedir por mas, de tan solo pensarlo hace que sus pantalones se hagan mas chicos en la parte de la entrepierna pero hay un problema, TODOS piensan que Kurt esta solo que no tiene a nadie y en cierta forma es verdad, Blaine solo es el chico que se acuesta con Kurt por puro 'placer' pero siente que eso podría cambiar si tan solo su familia lo aceptara.

Kurt al principio se sentía tan feliz que parecía una chica adolescente enamorada pero volvia a la tierra cruelmente al ver como Blaine besaba apasionadamente entre los casilleros a Quinn haciendo que bajara la mirada, apretara los libros que llevaba en mano y quisiera salir corriendo, a veces pensaba que Blaine solo lo usaba pero despues veía esa mirada de amor y deseo en Blaine que lo hacían olvidarse de todo, no queria engañarse pero Blaine lo confundía, sentía que Blaine lo queria mas que un amigo pero al mismo tiempo no sentía nada por el.

-Kurt es mejor que te alejes de Blaine el solo te ara daño-Kurt salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su mejor amiga, Mercedes, la única que sabia lo que paso con Blaine durante esos 7 meses.

Si ya había pasado 7 meses desde que Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en la casa del moreno al principio para ver una película pero despues llegaban los besos, gemidos y sudor, su mejor amiga lo descubrió ya que Kurt tenia un chupetón en el cuello podia engañar a todos pero no a ella, al principio se alegro por Kurt y Blaine, ¡Sus dos chicos salian! A escondidas pero ¡Salian! Pero despues pasaron 2, 3, 4 meses y Blaine no dejaba a Quinn haciendo enojar a Mercedes Jones.

-Lo se Mercedes, por eso hoy todo acabara, no quiero sufrir mas 'Cedes, Amo a Blaine pero no quiero verlo tomado de la mano de otra persona o ver besando a una persona que no soy yo-y sin medirlo las lagrimas salieron causando que Mercedes se le rompiera el corazón al ver a si a su mejor amigo, lo abrazo y le dio confianza.

No sabia como iba terminar eso pero si no terminaba cuando antes los dos terminarían sufriendo.

* * *

**Bueno antes de que me insulten o algo asi les digo que en el siguiente capitulo seran puros Flash Back donde se vera a Kurt y Blaine durante esos 7 meses sus encuentros y todo eso *-*! Asi que todavia no me pueden matar xDD**

**A esta historia le quedan solo le queda 4 capitulos no se :)**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! y Quinn sabra pronto que Blaine se tira a Kurt?! xDD**

**Twitter- DkGleek**

**Facebook- Karla Hummel Kiryuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 8 de este Fic :D espero les guste**

**Ya tengo el Fic terminado y si tengo mas de 6 reviews lo publico mañana o pasado :D! Solo seran este y 4 capitulos mas n_n **

**Espero les guste el capitulo y por fin Klaine!**

* * *

-Blaine…ahh..espera-gimió Kurt una vez mas, el castaño estaba sentado a horcadas en Blaine y este lo besaba apasionadamente, su traje de Cheerio estaba algo arrugado ya que Blaine lo apretaba, el moreno dejo de besar a Kurt para despues mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto excitado, estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de Blaine, el moreno estaba sentado mientras que Kurt estaba a horcadas arriba de el, sintiendo el calor del otro.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí Blaine-dijo sonrojado al ver la mirada que le dirigía el moreno, Blaine negó y volvió a besar los dulces labios de Kurt, rojos al estar besándose por varios minutos.

-Mis padres están de viaje y es excitante hacerlo aquí-después de eso cargo a Kurt y lo casto en todo el sofá, el castaño se sonrojo excitado al sentir el cuerpo de Blaine arriba de el.

-Eres tan perfecto Kurt y solo eres mio-Blaine le dijo en el odio haciéndolo sonrojar, Kurt solo asintió lentamente para volverse a besar de nuevo.

'_Esa fue la primera vez que senti que en vez de tener sexo hacíamos el amor'_

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Kurt despues de entrar al cuarto del moreno, el castaño miro la cuadrada caja que estaba en medio de la comoda cama y la tomo mirando a la caja y despues a Blaine.

-Abrelo-solo dijo eso con una sonrisa dulce y Kurt no se hizo del rogar, sonrio aun mas al ver el contenido de esta, ¡Eran los pantalones que quería! Los había visto cuando estaba de compras con Mercedes, cuando los vio le encanto pero al no tener suficiente dinero no los compro.

-¿Cómo supiste?-dijo emocionado y agarro los pantalones y se los puso arriba de la ropa, se miro en un espejo y sonrio aun mas.

-Te vi con Mercedes-alzo los hombros no dándole importancia, se acerco a Kurt el cual seguía emocionado con los pantalones, lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Blaine-dijo apenas en un suspiro, Blaine lo giro y se besaron apasionadamente y con amor, Kurt solo los pantalones y Blaine lo agarro de las nalgas cargándolo, el castaño puso sus piernas en la cintura del moreno.

'_Blaine era romántico y detallista y eso hizo que me enamorara mas de el pero hoy en dia caí en cuenta que solo somos amigos con beneficios'_

-Hola Kurt-Blaine llego con su característica sonrisa a la casa del castaño, Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt lo dejo entrar y este salió ya que tenia varias cosas en el taller, el moreno entro y se dirigió hacia la habitacion de Kurt la cual ya conocía perfectamente-¿Pasa algo?-dijo preocupado al ver el semblante triste de Kurt.

-Yo….yo no puedo seguir con esto Blaine-dijo despues de un silencio que se le hizo eterno.

-¿De que hablas Kurt?-pregunto queriando no saber la respuesta, queriendo que la respuesta fuera que ya no queria hacerlo en su casa cuando estaba su padre pero no todo es como uno lo quiere.

-Esto Blaine, nuestra relación, ¡No se que somos realmente!-grito enojado y confundido con algunas lagrimas-Yo….Yo te amo Blaine, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, pensé que tu sentías lo mismo o que sentirías lo mismo si iniciábamos esta relación pero ya vi que no, siempre te la pasas con Quinn, la besas y la abrazas como si me dijeras que jamás sentiras lo mismo que yo y que solo soy un juego para ti y no-

Antes de que siguiera hablando Blaine lo cayo, junto sus labios con los del castaño, Kurt al principio se resistió pero Blaine lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo aun mas y dejo de forcejear, kurt gimio entre el beso al sentir la lengua de Blaine tocarse con la suya, era un beso totalmente diferente a los que se habían dado, este beso decía 'Amor' como si Blaine quisiera transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por el.

-Lo are-Blaine miro los ojos azules del hermoso chico que tenia enfrente, Kurt lo miro confundido al no saber lo que significaba lo que dijo-Mañana terminare con Quinn-

-¿Qué?-Kurt estaba sorprendido y demasiado feliz pero mas sorprendido al escuchar la decisión de Blaine, el chico solo asintió sin soltar a Kurt.

-Kurt yo en realidad no estoy confundido, yo soy Gay y te amo, no me preguntes porque lo oculto solo…..Quiero que sepas que te amo y terminare con Quinn no me importa lo que los demás piensen, solo quiero estar contigo, tomarte de la mano y decirle a todos que soy tu novio-Kurt sonrio aun mas y paso su brazos por el cuello de Blaine, su novio, sonaba tan bien.

-Oye Kurt tu-Blaine y Kurt se separaron al instante al escuchar como la puerta del cuarto del castaño se había abierto dejando ver a Burt, el hombre estaba sorprendido pero le mando una mirada asesina al moreno-Kurt, Anderson a la cocina-y despues de esto salió echando chispas enojado.

* * *

-¿Entonces?-pregunto serio mirando a Blaine y Kurt, el castaño iba a hablar pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

-Señor Hummel su hijo y yo somos novios y creame que amo a su hijo mas que a mi vida-dijo mirando con una mirada enamorada a Kurt y este sonrio, Burt suspiro y asintió.

-Ok pero Kurt estaras castigado-Kurt quiso reclamar pero su padre lo cayo-Y Blaine es mejor que te vallas ahora-despues de decir esto salió de la cocina dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Asi que…. Soy tu novio ¿no?-dijo Kurt sonrojado y algo nervioso, Blaine sonrio y asintió.

Despues de unos 15 minutos y un beso Blaine salió rumbo a su casa, Kurt sonrio aun y se fue a su habitacion con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Esta de cierto modo triste al saber que Quinn tal vez le dejaría de hablar pero era su felicidad o la de el y lo que Kurt queria era ser feliz con Blaine.

Todo parecía mejorar pero lo que no sabían Blaine y Kurt es que algo mas pasaría en sus vidas que lo hará que se separen definitivamente.

* * *

Y asi termina el capitulo! :D Espero les haya gustado y gracias por sus Reviews n_n

Si tiene alguna queja o duda díganmela por MP o por un review :D!

Los dejare como siempre en suspenso y con la duda xDD

Bueno luego nos leemos Bye! :D

Siganme por Twitter y actualizare el Fic que quieran xDD - **DkGleek**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui un capitulo nuevo! :D espero les guste n_n **

**No me maten por dejarlo como lo deje e_e **

* * *

-Hola-Blaine dejo de sacar sus cosas y volteo hacia donde venia la dulce voz de su novio, sonaba tan bien, Kurt lo saludo y le sonrio, Blaine hizo lo mismo y movio la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Quinn paso al lado de ellos y le mando un beso a Blaine y una sonrisa coqueta, Blaine apenas y le sonrio restándole importancia.

-Todavia no-

-No, quiero terminar con ella en un lugar donde no haya tanta gente-termino de decir Blaine para despues mirar hacia los pasillos y al no ver nadie ahí le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt, haciendo sonrojar-Te amo lo sabes verdad-pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos algo sonrojado.

-Si lo se, yo también te amo Blaine-Kurt sonrio y le dio un beso en la boca, apenas un roce y se fue, Blaine solo sonrio mas.

Todo esto lo veía cierta chica rubia nada contenta….

-¡Chicos!-el grito de Rachel hizo que Blaine saliera de sus pensamientos-Mis padres saldrán de viaje asi que estará la casa sola y digo que-

-¡Fiesta en la casa de Berry!-grito emocionado Puck sin dejar de terminar a la castaña la cual suspiro y se sento de nuevo en su lugar, los chicos del Glee Club empezaron a hablar de la fiesta, Blaine sonrio de tan solo recordar la fiesta de Rachel donde habia tenido su primera vez con Kurt.

Tal vez el dia anterior no habían hecho el amor pero se sentía tan bien el beso y la confesión que se hicieron, sentia que pronto explotaría y le diría a todo el mundo que Kurt y el son novios y que ama a Kurt con toda su alma….

-¿Blaine?-

El moreno miro a ambos lados sin saber a donde estaba, se habia metido tanto en sus pensamientos que ahora estaba solo en la sala del coro y Kurt esta en frente de el con una mirada confundida.

-Perdon me metí en mis pasamientos-rio un poco y tomo su mochila-pero dime ¿iras a la fiesta de Rachel?-pregunto con una sonrisa al castaño, el chico solo negó.

-Acuérdate que estoy castigado y es gracias a ti-le señalo y rio un poco, Blaine solo negó algo divertido y asintió.

-Bueno si quieres no voy y-

-¡Claro que no! Tienes que ir, no quiero arruinarte la noche-Kurt se acerco a Blaine y le dio un beso de forma dulce y apasionada, Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego mas a el sintiendo su calor, gimieron entre el beso y se separaron-Creo…..que debemos de irnos-Kurt estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba al igual que Blaine.

Salieron de McKinley juntos, se montaron al auto de Kurt y salieron hacia la casa del moreno tal vez podrían pasar un tiempo juntos mientras que empezaba la fiesta.

* * *

Blaine se desperto algo cansado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada, solo la risa de Rachel y unos cuantos gritos por parte de los chicos por la fiesta, se quiso levantar pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, sonrio pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida al recordar que su castaño no habia ido a esa fiesta con el.

No queria hacerlo, no quería mirar a la otra persona que estaba acostada a su lado, no queria imaginarse lo que hizo anoche, se sentia miserable pero algo hizo que se volteara, un brazo de mujer se poso en su cintura.

Giro lentamente hasta encontrarse cabellos rubios esparcidos por toda la almohada….

* * *

**No me maten! D:! Perdon por dejarlo asi es que tenia que, asi son los capitulos solo 3 mas y acaba el Fic :( **

**Gracias por sus reviews :D! espero no recivir una amenaza xDD**

**Bye luego nos Leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Klainers! vengo a darles un aviso + el capitulo 10 :D**

**No se preocupen no es nada malo xDD**

**Bueno este aviso es darle gracias a todos que leen este Fic, al principio no estaba segura de escribirlo ya que solo tenia el titulo y el resumen, ya que en el primer capitulo les dije que solo habia leido el nombre y se me ocurrio la idea xDD**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos y reviews, Espero les guste este capitulo se que es algo pronto pero queria publicarlo ya!**

**Ademas de que si tengo mas de 5 reviews con este capitulo tal vez actualice mas pronto ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Espero que con este Fic lleguemos a los 100 antes de que termine n_n**

* * *

Cuatro semanas, cuatro semanas habían pasado desde que Blaine lo ignoraba, siempre que se encontraban en el pasillo, siempre el moreno se iba sin decirle nada o saludarlo aunque sea y eso le molestaba, Blaine y el eran novios y los novios no se ignoraban además Quinn estaba mas apegada a Blaine y algunas veces tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y otras veces una mirada melancolica.

No sabia que pasaba pero pronto lo descubriría.

-Blaine-Kurt vio como el moreno salía de prisa hacia su auto y corrio para despues tomarlo del brazo y meterlo a su auto sin dejar que el chico hablara o hiciera algo, le puso seguro para que asi el moreno no saliera y lo miro.

-Dejame salir Kurt-Blaine ni lo miro, tenia la mirada en sus piernas, eso le preocupo mucho a Kurt ya que Blaine no era asi, es como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kurt queriendo tomar a Blaine del brazo pero este lo esquivo-Blaine…¿Qué te pasa? ¡Blaine miraba!-grito Kurt algo enojado haciendo que Blaine lo mirara y lo que vio Kurt le rompió el corazón.

Blaine tenia varias ojeras bajo los ojos, los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Kurt…..lo siento tanto….yo no quería en serio-Blaine se dejo caer arriba de Kurt llorando amargamente, dejándose abrazar por el castaño el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, le ponía triste ver a Blaine en ese estado.

Lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, queria saber que era lo que le pasaba al moreno pero sentia que no era nada bueno para el y ni para el otro.

-Blaine miraba, dime que pasa, por favor Blaine-Kurt agarro la cara de Blaine e hizo que lo mirara, Blaine no sabia que hacer, no podia estar asi sin decirle a Kurt la verdad sabia que se alejaría de el y jamás querria estar con el despues de eso pero ¿como olvidar al amor de tu vida? ¡Porque habia hecho eso! ¡¿Por qué rayos no se quedo con Kurt en su casa?!

-¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Rachel? Cuando no podias ir y estabas castigado-pregunto mirando al frente sin mirar al castaño, Kurt solo asintió y susurro un 'Si'-Yo…..tome mucho o no se que paso que hizo que … Kurt me acoste con Quinn-Kurt solto a Blaine sin saber que hacer-Lo siento Kurt-

-Tranquilo yo…..estoy bien-obvio no estaba bien, queria ir a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto y ponerse a llorar, ¡Blaine se habia acostado con Quinn! ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar bien? Ama a Blaine pero no sabe si perdonarlo.

-Pero eso no es todo Kurt….no quiero erirte Kurt, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida pero no quiero mentirte…..Kurt, Quinn….ella esta embarazada-

No ya no pudo mas…..

-Largo-Blaine miro a Kurt con tristeza y solo asintió cabizbajo, Kurt le quito el seguro y Blaine salió tomando sus cosas, corrio hacia su auto y se desplomo llorando, se recargo en el volante y vio como el auto de Kurt avansaba.

Eso era todo, solo un dia, un dia habia desde que era novios oficialmente, ¿Por qué la vida le hacia eso? Amaba a Blaine pero no podría soportar que Quinn este esperado un hijo de el, ¡Eso no! No queria sentirse, queria escaparse a un lugar donde nadie lo conocía donde nadie podría burlase de el otra vez.

Sabia que ahora estaba tomando las cosas muy rápido pero no queria ir el lunes y ver a Blaine con Quinn tomados de la mano, ya habia soportado mas de 7 meses no podrías aguantar ver a Quinn feliz con el estomago algo abultado, el jamás le daría eso a Blaine y tal vez por eso Blaine escogió a Quinn.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás…..

-Me ire a Nueva York-Burt dejo de mirar el televisor y miro a su hijo el cual tenia los ojos rojos y unas cuantas lagrimas.

* * *

**Ok bueno ya me dijeron que soy una persona mala y creo que me querran matar con este capitulo xDD espero no jajajaja **

**Pasense por mi nuevo Fic que se llama: "****Not Always Be Easy" **

**Saludos!**


End file.
